What a Small World
by Uprising in District Twelve
Summary: B & E have been best friends since they were in diapers. Then they start going out. For some reason, E dumps B and moves away. B is depressed and hurts herself. B's mom sends her off to her father in Forks, Washington to move on. But how can she? R & R
1. Chapter 1

_---Flashback---_

_"So?" He asks eagerly. I tear my eyes away from the note he gave me to look into his green pupils. _

_"Well." I start, looking down to hide my blush. Too late, he saw it. He smiles that crooked smile I love so much. He raises his eyebrows, urging me to go on. "Ok." I finally say. There it is again, that smile. It fills up most of his as he smiles, copying the exact smile displayed on my very own face. "But." I start again. His smile slowly fades. He looks at me questionly. "You have to promise that us going out won't ruin our friendship. And you have to swear that you will never hurt me." Tears are forming in my eyes as I imagine a world without him. I wouldn't stay alive for a day. He grabs both hands and holds them between his own hands._

_"Bella." Edward sighs. I avert my gaze and focus on a fly buzzing around the lamp that sits in my living room. We are sitting on the couch, TV on mute. "I would never, ever hurt you. I'd kill myself before I did. I love you way too much." Then he leans forward... and..._

* * *

---Present---

The glass cup hits the wall with an alarming crash and breaks into a million pieces, which scatter amoungst the floor. Crunch goes my feet as I walk across it towards a drawer and pull it out. A knife. Long, steel, sharp blade with ragged teeth and a pointed tip. Perfect. I press the teeth against my left wrist. Good thing I sharpened it the day before. The blade smoothly cuts through my skin and blood instintly flows. On the knife, the floor, my clothes, my bare hands... Maybe I sharpened it too sharp. Blood flowinf fast, splashing everywhere. My clothes are sticky, red stuff. I take a step forward to lean against the counter to steady myself and I slip on the blood-stained floor. With a gasp, I hit the floor roughly. The glass of the cup I broke earlier cuts into my body since I am laying on top of it. Everything hurts: my body, heart, spirit, everything. He's such a liar. _"I would never hurt you Bella. I love you too much."_ What a liar. The room spins. He promised he'd never hurt me, and yet here I am. The last thing I remember is my mother's scream.

A/N: Please Review!! I _need_ to know what you guys think! Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aww!" Beth said. "Look at the cute couple!" I blushed madly and looked away. Not Edward though. He just squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled at my best friend. _

"_Jealous Beth?" He asked. Beth scoffed._

"_As if!" She flounced over to me and linked arms with me. "Let's diss this loser." Edward growled threateningly._

"_My Bella!" He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips. We have been dating for a month, ever since he asked me out in my living room and kissed me. I stared into his beautiful green eyes. Hopefully our children would have those, instead of my unattractive brown ones. I giggled and looked away._

"_Be nice to each other!" I scolded them like little kids. They both huffed and looked away, arms folded across their chests. I laughed and sat down on the bench. They both quickly claimed a side of me. They didn't really hate each other, they just joked around like that. Annoying, but funny. "Are we done with our little tantrums?"_

"_Heck no!" Edward and Beth said at the same time. I laughed. Then Tara Smith walked by._

"_You two should go out; you would make a cute couple!" She told us._

"_Who?" Edward asked, confused._

"_Why, you and Beth, of course!" Tara said and flounced off. Beth and Edward both looked stunned. Finally, Edward laughed nervously. _

"_So…let's go… eat." He mumbled lamely. _

"_You go. I'm think I'm gonna go home." I stuttered and turned around. Edward caught my arm._

"_You don't actually believe her, do you?" He asked me. I bit my lip and turned away. Instead of answering, I turned and walked to my car._

When I awake, I am hooked up to machines and IV's. There is a tube sticking out of my left arm and I am naked except for a thin papery nightgown. Plain white sheets cover me and most of the bed. The TV is on, and muted. I watch Maury for a while, and then take in my surroundings. It looks as if I am in a hospital room. Of course I am; the memories hit me with a start. The knife, super sharp, blood everywhere. I wince, remembering the pain, and try to think about something else. Then I remember why I woke up in the first place. The dream... of was it a nightmare? It actually was a memory, a couple years ago. I merely revisited it in my dream/nightmare. Of course Beth and Edward had the hots for each other. Of course. It was obvious. The arguing, then there was the flirting that soon came afterward. I was so oblivious to it. Too late now to stop them. Too late now to stop him from leaving me. Too late now to change many things… I sigh and turn around again. The door opens. I quickly close my eyes and try to make my breaths even. But apparently the IV that's taking my heartbeats has a different idea. The beeps get faster and my heart is racing; man, I was never good at calming myself down. That usually never happens. Until he left…

"Bella? Honey, are you awake?" My mother asks me. I stay quiet. She sits on the edge of the bed and takes my hand. "Honey, I know you are awake. Can't fool your momma." I decide to roll over and I do. She breaths out in relief and presses her lips against my forehead. And that's when the tears take over. I sob against her chest and blubber like a baby. She holds me tightly and rocks be back and forth. We stay like this for a while. Then she decides to tell me the big news.

"When you get out of here you are going to go live with your father in Forks, Washington."

"What?" I asked stupidly, even though I plainly heard her.

"Yup, you are going to go live with him. You need to get away from this town, where all these memories remain. Then maybe you'll be able to move on."

"Really? I'm… leaving?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Pack your bags kiddo. You're going to live with me." My father says, walking in the room with a blonde, young, and incredibly hot doctor. "Welcome to Forks hospital, kid."

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I will be your doctor while you recover." Dr. Cullen says while he takes my temperature, makes me say 'ahh', makes little notes on his clipboard.

"I'm in Forks already?" I ask. My father nods and politely greets my mother. I see the glances they throw at me. Worriedly, scared for me, even afraid. Not for me, of me. Like I am a monster. Then the most beautiful brown-haired woman in a black pantsuit marches confidently into the room.

"Hello Bella Swan. I am Esme Cullen and I am your therapist." I stare at her, shell-shocked, and turn to my parents, glaring accusingly. A shrink? Seriously? Did they think so low of me that they snoop to this level? They look away and so do I. Hmm. They must be married. Their kids must be models.

"A shrink?" I say.

"No not a shrink. Just a friend you can talk to when you feel depressed, or hurt. Something like that. Don't worry anything you say will be strictly between me and you. I look at her nervously.

"Ok." I hear my parents talking in whispers.

"Bella? Your mother and I have decided to send you back to school as soon as you recover from this." My father says, not meeting my accusing eyes.

"School!" I explode. "You honestly think you can send me to a school in the condition I am in?" I cry.

"Bella!" My mother says. "Calm down! It'll be ok."

"Actually, our kids go to Forks High, they could show you around if you'd like." Esme offers. Before I can argue she's at the door.

"Kids! Come in! Theirs this new girl you just have to meet!"

A/N: Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"Kids come here! There is someone you just have to meet!" Esme called to us. I groaned.

"Why would I want to meet a dying human?" I hissed. Alice glared at me.

"Be nice! You don't know who she is!" Alice hissed with such venom. I stared at her.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing... Edward please be prepared." She whispered and walked into the room. Confused, I followed. Then I saw them. The eyes; brown, chocolate, warm. The ey eyes of my soulmate, my love. The eyes I knew anywhere. The eyes I had dremt about, missed terribly. The eyes in which I could see the loving, warm heart; the heart I had broken the day I never thought I'd see them again. Her eyes.

_Bella..._

Bella's POV

No. Not here, anywhere in the world and we wind up seeing each other here? Why me, why here? I stared into those golden eyes that were full of suprise, confusion, and... love? No way... not for me of course. For her. My ex best friend. Beth...

_-Flash back- _

_I was just strolling through Wal Mart, looking for a outfit to the dinner anniversary date that Edward and I were having tonight. I decided to look at some books while I was there. There I found Beth and Edward in full lip-lock. I stared at them, shocked and gaping. Edward pulled away quickly._

_"Bella!" He cried. "Please, let me explain!" I ignored him. Instead, I turned and ran away from them..._

_Later at night_

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry for this, but I think we should break up. It's not you it's me... I'm moving far away. Don't try to contact me or anything. I want nothing to do with you. Well... goodbye. ~Edward_

_***_

_"How could you!?" I screamed at Beth. _

_"How could I? He kissed me!" She yelled._

_"Bull shit!" I yelled as well._

_"Fine don't believe me! You stupid hoe!"_

_And that was the end of everything. I began cutting and trying to committ suicide. My life had no meaning now..._

_***_

_Dear Edward,_

_Please come back! I'm ready to forgive you! As long as I can just see you again! Please I love you and I miss you! _

_Love Bella_

_One new email from _

_Dear bellaswan_

_We are sorry but the person you have E-Mailed has deleted his/her Email. Thank you!_

_***_

I looked away from the golden eyes and glanced at the pixie girl with him. She had a small figure, short spiky hair, and golden eyes as well... wait. Edward had green eyes... how is this possible? Contacts? I glanced at him again. He was looking at his feet and biting his lips. He looked, well, good. Pale skin, golden eyes, and reddish brown hair that I loved. I shook my head and listened to the adults.

"... So you can hand out with my sons and daughters untill you find different people to hang out with. If that's ok with them?" Esme raised her eyebrows at her kids.

"Ok!" Alice said enthustiasticly.

"Fine." Edward mumbled.

"Good." Esme was satisfied. "You can get your schedule from Alice tomorrow. I will see you on Monday. Have fun!" She left.

"I think we should let Bella rest." Carlisle muttered, looking from Edward to me and back.

"Yes please." I made my voice weak and closed my eyes. Not before I saw Edward flinch at the sound of my voice.

"Ok honey." Mom and Dad kissed me goodnight and left with the rest. Edward spared on last haunting look in my direction before he followed. Then, I was alone to prosses my jumbled thoughts.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

*Bella's POV*

First day of school at Forks High School. For me anyway. I take a deep breath and parked the red truck my father got me. I got out and slowly walked up the front steps, killing time.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up and saw the dark-haired pixie cut girl from the… hospital. Alice Cullen.

"Yeah?" I looked down at my black Vans.

"My mother wanted me to show you around so…" She trailed off, looking at me meaningfully.

I shook my head. "That's ok," I muttered. "I know my way around."

She looked awkwardly at me. "Well ok. But you should come sit with us at lunch." She said.

"Kay." I look at my schedule and walk towards first period.

Bella Swan's Schedule:  
1) English  
2) Government  
3) Trigonometry  
4) Spanish  
Lunch  
5) Biology  
6) Gym

I fold the piece of paper back up and stuff it into my pocket. Then I head to English.

*Edward's POV*

I sit down at the lunch table and put my head in my hands. Great. Fucking Esme. Just what I need, my ex girlfriend (whose blood I crave so freaking bad) just has to go to my school.I sighed.

"It's ok Edward, it's not like she's going to sit by us." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, look she has other friends." Emmett pointed across the room, to Bella, who was talking to a dark-haired small girl. The girl whispered something back and nodded in my direction. I inhaled sharply as Bella turned and caught my gaze. She blushed and looked down at her uneaten pizza. That pretty pink color… the blood coursing through her veins… venom in throat burning… my need to sink my teeth into that porcelain neck… I was slowly rising from my seat when Alice touched my shoulder roughly. I shook my head and sat down.

_So much for self control. _

_Fuck you! _I told the inner voice.

The bell rang.

We rose to throw our food away.

To Biology I go.

I went.

I sat.

I waited for class to start.

The door opened.

_Well shit._

Soft brown hair surrounds a pale, beautiful face. Bella. She hands her student papers to Mr. Banner and scans the room. Her eyes fall on me, then the empty seat next to me, then around the classroom. I concentrate, wanting to know what she is thinking. But all I hear is the rambling, annoying thoughts of the students.

_Well shit._

Phrase of the day.

Mr. Banner welcomes her and gestures to the seat next to me. She slowly, cautiously, hesitantly walks towards me. The smell… overwhelms me. My fists clench, I fight to stop breathing. It helps…

Somewhat.

She sits, takes one millisecond look at me, and turns away, her brown hair a wall between us.

I say nothing; do nothing other than scoot to the edge of the lab table.

Aren't I having a great day?

Oops.

Knock on wood.

I am tempted to say something. But what will I say? I'm sorry? I still _incredible, madly _inlove with you? Oh, yes he reason I cheated on you was because I'm a horny sonofabitch with no soul, and the reason I have no soul is because I'm a vampire. Did I mention that?

My bad.

I sigh. Then verbally hit myself for it, Give her more reason to hate me.

_Don't think that's possible, she hates you enough._

_Fuck you dingbat!_

Well shit. Been watching too much _Harry Potter._

_You don't watch movies. _

Oh right. Lived in England too long.

I wonder if anyone else can read minds. Probably not. If they could, they'd be rolling on the floor snorting, or something of that sort. This is good. Random internal chit-chat. Keeps me from thinking of Bell-

_Well shit!_

Now I'm inhaling.

Venom burns.

Slowly, I turn towards the silky brown wall and inch forwar-

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

Saved by the bell.

Bella will survive.

This day.

I ditch.

No point in sticking around.

Need something to do…

I go hunting.

I imagine the deer is Bella.

_Stop it!_

Right. I stop thinking altogether.

Now the venom is satisfied, I go back to the school.

Lean against a red truck with Bella's scent all over it.

I wait for the human.

Boy is she in for a shock.

A/N: Long enough? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

*Bella's POV*

"So if you ever need help looking around..." I tuned out as Eric rambled on, listing the hundreds of ways he could help me out. Definantly overhelpful.

I freeze. Leaning agaist my truck, bronze hair in eyes, is Edward. He beacons me to come over, as if I was going to pass over my own car.

Eric sees him too. "Well, catch you later." He backs away slowly. I nod. He glares at Edward one last time and leaves in a huff.

I stomp over to my car and pull out my keys. I open the door and am about to get in the driver's seat when a pale hand blocks my path.

"Go away." I snarl.

He sighs. "Bella..." He clears his throat. "How've you been?"

I flush and slowly turn towards him. He looks wary. "How have I been? How have I _been? _In the hospital for three months because of blood lost, constant stomach aches, and migranes. That's how I've been." I hiss the last word, flinging it at him with such venom, he flinches.

"Bella..." He grabs my hand, holding it between his cold, pale ones. I yank it out, not because of his incredibly cold hands, but because when he touched me, electricity flew up and down my arm, as if I'd hit my funny bone. His hand clenches, and I know he felt it too.

"What do you want?" I say, narrowing my eyes.

He brushes a strand of hair out of my face. "I wanted to know... do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

I'm so suprised, I don't swat his hand away. "What?" I couldn't have heard him right.

Edward leans in. "I'll pick you up at eight." He whispers into my ear, his lips _inches _away from my ear lobe.

I'm still as a statue, wanting him to kiss me and then feeling disgusted with myself. "Wh-why?"

He chuckles. "We need to catch up." He hands me a scrap of paper. Written in flawless, loopy handwriting is a number. "Call me if there's a dilema." he dissapears, leaving me frozen with disbelief.

"Your going out?" My dad asks as I take the heaping plate of lazagna out of the oven and place it on the stove.

"Is that OK?" I ask as I cut it up, scoop a big piece onto his plate, and pack the rest up.

He takes the plate and sits down at the table. "Well, yeah, but with who?" He's suspicious.

"Jessica." I thought of this lie on my way home. I had already called Jess and told her not to call, because my dad was sick.

"Well... have fun. Be home by midnight." He digs in. I place a glass of milk in front of him and fly upstairs.

Hmm... I have nothing fancy to wear, so I put on a nice pair of faded jeans and a lavender hoodie. I brush my unruly brown hair and put blush and purple eyeshadow on. I place earrings in my ear hole and slip on black sneakers. Not decent, but will do. A pebble is thrown at my door. He's here.

"Bye Dad!" I call as I grab a black handbag, transfer my wallet from my backpack into my purse, and step outside before any awkward questions are asked. A silver Volvo is parked in front of the lawn, a shadowy figure leaning against the passenger seat casually. My stomach's officially in knots.

"You look... beautiful." Edward smiles his crooked smile as he opens the passenger seat and bows me in.

"Thank you." I look straight ahead, biting my lower lip. He chuckles and closes the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he gets in his seat and starts the car.

"Buckle up." Is his reply.

We drive in silence for the next ten minutes. I'm annoyed he won't tell me where we're going, and he's shaking his head. Then, I notice the speed he's going at.

"Slow down!" I yell panically. "It's a 50mph lane and you're going 65!"

"Please Bella, I won't get pulled over." Edward scoffs as if he's drinking a soda and I'm saying "Don't! That has carbs!"

"Do it, or take me home." I threaten, knowing it was useless. He was just going to turn around and take my goody-goody two-shoe ass home.

Suprisingly, he sighs and slows down to 48mph. "Better?"

I exhale in relief, partly because we weren't going to die, and partly cause he wasn't going to take me home. "Yes."

He shakes his head and turns, pulling into Aunt Dolly's Diner.

"Dolly's?" I asked as he opens my door and we walk inside.

"Is that a problem? Because we could go somewhere else."

"No, it's fine." We take a seat by the back corner.

A big breasted, bleach blonde girl comes up to us with two menus. "May I help you?" She tells Edward. I roll my eyes and sit back.

"I'll be taking nothing. Bella?" He looks at me.

"Cheeseburger. Fries. Coke." I mutter as she glares at me. Blondie turns back to Edward. "Are you sure?"

He smiles at me. "Yeah."

She snaps her gum in a scary way at me and flounces off.

"Love you too." I murmur.

Edward has a big grin on his face. "What?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Jealous?" He chuckles.

"Why are we here?" I change the subject.

He raises an eyebrow. "So you can eat." He mouths 'duh!'

Despite my irritation, I smile. Then frown. "You know what I mean. Why are you in Forks?"

He saighs and leans back. "Nice weather."

"Answer me!" I whisper yell.

He glares at me in an angry way. "That's non of ypur business."

I explode. "The hell it isn't! You cheated on me and left me without any explimation. You deleted your email, disconnected your phone, and never left a mail address. You owe me at least an explimation. Why?" Tears of anger and pain fill in my eyes and I turn away. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my cry.

"Bella.." He grabs my hand and holds it sweetly. "I will tell you, but not know, I promise."

Anger burns in my stomach. "No! I waited almost three years to find out why. And not I can know why, so tell me!" I glare at him.

He sighs. "You really want to know?"

"Dun!" I whisper.

Edward leans over and brushes my cheek. "Kiss me."

A/N: Sorry for the late update :) Review :D


End file.
